


This Means War

by SoulmatesSterek7724 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: You're My Safety: The Series of Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darach - Freeform, Gen, the girl who knew too much spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/SoulmatesSterek7724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out who the darach is, Stiles knows he must not only warn Derek but also get even and so he does. Things don't quite go to plan as, after Stiles got even, Derek made a deal with the darach in order to save his sister Cora. </p><p>The deal involves a favour from Derek in exchange for Cora's life but after visiting Cora in hospital neither Derek nor Stiles are sure if it may be too late to save her</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE GIRL WHO KNEW TOO MUCH DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED. This one shot contains violence and some language.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Jennifer Blake was the darach, of that Stiles was absolutely certain; he was also certain that that _thing_ took his dad. He was certain that he had to warn Derek about her or something terrible was going to happen.

 

It had occurred to Stiles on the night of his dad’s disappearance as he was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, sick with worry, that maybe Jennifer used the power of virgins to be able to lure men into her trap so they would do whatever she asked of them; if this was true it meant that not only was his father in trouble but Derek was too, hell Derek was more than in trouble, he was practically a dead man walking with the possible amounts of poison that creature gave him with her kiss, to be utilised at any moment. That fact made Stiles even more on edge because what if Jennifer was working with the alpha pack? What if she could convince Derek to kill one of his pack? What if she hypnotised him so much that he literally had no control? What then!?

 

With that thought Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, he had to find Derek, had to tell him the truth and just pray that he believed him,  after all he did like, like Stiles (haha) even if Jennifer’s voodoo made him forget that sometimes. Stiles felt as if he was going to be sick as he frantically got into his car and drove to Derek’s loft. He had been driving for about five minutes when his mind got the better of him, his thoughts and theories and memories blurring his vision, so much so that he had to pull over and compose himself.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have not noticed I am such an idiot, the sacrifices started literally like the day she came to Beacon Hills and of course the birds flew into her classroom, she’s like a death magnet! God I am so stupid!” Stiles ranted to himself, his head hitting his steering wheel with a _thud_ when he was finished. Stiles sat there, his head on the steering wheel, for another minute before he remembered why he was in the car in the first place…He had to warn Derek.

 

As Stiles reached the door to the building of Derek’s loft he looked to his left to see Jennifer’s car in a parking spot. “Oh no, oh no no no no no, this is bad, this is very, very bad” Stiles said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and said ‘Call Derek’ into the microphone, his phone instantly dialling Derek’s cell phone number. “Pick up, please…”

“Stiles, what do you want?” Derek asked; a harsh, unwelcome tone in his voice. Stiles knew this was Jennifer controlling him as, since Stiles had comforted him, Derek was much gentler with the way he spoke to him.

“Are you with Ms Blake?” Stiles asked, already knowing full well the answer was yes.

“Yes, why, what’s it to you!?” Derek asked his tone bitter and hate filled. Stiles could feel that hit home, he hated when Derek got like this. ‘She’s controlling him, don’t listen to him, she’s controlling him’ he thought to himself reassuringly before taking a deep breath and answering Derek.

“Just do me a favour and get out of there, now.”

“Goodbye Stiles” Derek muttered before the line went dead.

“Shit.”

 

After convincing the old lady in the apartment below Derek’s to buzz him in (He’d had a key from Isaac the first time) Stiles sprinted to the elevator and hit Derek’s floor number, baseball bat from his car in hand. “Time to kick some ass” He told himself as he walked towards the open hole that should be the doorway of Derek’s loft. Thank god you needed a key or to be buzzed in to get to the elevator or stairs or Derek could have been robbed!

 “Hey bitch! Now it’s personal!” Stiles yelled, when he was in sight of them, to Jennifer who whipped her head around to see Stiles in a battle stance ready to beat the life out of her because even if it didn’t kill her, he was sure it’d send the message of ‘You mess with my family you mess with me’. When she saw him she hissed loudly. “Bring it” Stiles encouraged, fully ready to fight as anger and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He wasn’t afraid; he just wanted to get even. Before Derek could even register what was happening, Jennifer was lunging towards Stiles. Stiles, without hesitation, slammed the baseball bat into Jennifer’s ribs; did I mention the bat was metal? Yeah, that thing can hurt! Stiles aimed for her legs next causing her to fall onto her back, gasping. Stiles took a swing again, this time aiming for her stomach and when the bat made impact it caused Jennifer to cough up a few drops of blood. “Not so tough now huh!?” Stiles mocked

“Stiles what are you doing?!?!” Derek yelled as he finally came out of his daze.

“She’s the darach Derek!” Stiles called back, not tearing his eyes away from Jennifer for a second.

“What? Jennifer is this true!?” Derek asked confused and hurt.

“Yes!” Jennifer hissed at him.

“Derek, snap out of it! You don’t even like her!” Stiles reminded him.

“I do!” Derek insisted, not fully over her spell yet.

 

Stiles dragged Jennifer further into the loft by the collar of her jacket before placing his foot firmly on her stomach and turning to Derek. Stiles looked deep into Derek’s eyes.

“You don’t.” Stiles told him placing his hand in Derek’s. The contact of their hands seemed to snap Derek out of it. Derek pulled his hand away only to coil it around Jennifer’s neck a second later, lifting her up so she was pinned to the wall.

“I see it now. All of it, it was all some spell, how dare you!” Derek spat out at her. Jennifer laughed.

“You loved it!” She hissed

“No you made me believe I did, none of it was really me!”

“How can you be so sure?” Jennifer lulled

“I like someone else.” Derek said bluntly

“Oh who?? I’ll kill them next shall I?” Jennifer hissed again, laughing manically to herself. Derek’s teeth ground together in anger and his gaze flickered to Stiles. Jennifer’s eyes widened. “HIM! REALLY!?” She yelled so loud it made Stiles’ ears ring. Derek’s grip around Jennifer’s neck tightened considerably.

“Yes and I swear if you even give him a scratch I will tear you apart piece by piece and watch you wither in agony until you are begging me to kill you!” Derek threatened, his eyes glowing fiery red.

“Well you can’t do that!”

“Why the hell not!? Who are you to say that? In fact, who are you, period!?” Derek spat out at her

“I’m the only person who can save your sister!” Jennifer spat back.

“I don’t believe you” Derek said, his grip getting so tight he was undoubtedly beginning to crush her windpipe.

“Oh yeah well how else do you explain it, who else could do that to a werewolf without any kind of plant!?” Jennifer asked “Let me go, do me a favour and I’ll let her live” Jennifer agreed and Derek knew she was telling the truth because her heart beat stayed level. Derek’s grip loosened to just a slight grasp now.

“What’s the favour!?” Derek asked bitterly

“I’ll let you know!” Jennifer told him and Derek let go of her. Within seconds she was sprinting down the steps out of the building.

 

“Why did you do that!?” Stiles asked angrily

“What else was I supposed to do Stiles!? She’s killing Cora and I will not lose her again, I can’t” Derek insisted.

“Okay but there has to be another way!”

“Not this time…”

 

It was the next day, neither Stiles nor Derek had been able to sleep, the nights events swirling through their minds. Stiles had told Derek the events at the school. How Jennifer had trapped Lydia, almost killed her then, when they came to help, had taken Stiles’ dad.

“You know he’s bait right?” Derek asked Stiles curious

“I know but I’m worried that if I don’t bite soon she’ll kill him anyway” Stiles told him sadly. “I can’t lose them both Derek, I can’t”

“I know…So what do?” Derek had asked. Now it was several hours later and they were no closer to a solution.

“I have no idea” Stiles admitted sadly.

“Well I need to see Cora, are you coming?” Derek asked his voice weary and broken from lack of sleep and the feeling of utter hopelessness.

 

When it was visiting time at the hospital both Stiles and Derek got into Derek’s car and went to visit Cora, when they reached her room she was asleep. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Stiles spoke.

“Derek…” Stiles said simply “She’ll make it, we’ll figure it out” Stiles assured Derek

“Will she? Will she make it or will she die like the vast majority of my family, by others being too cruel to realise that we mean no harm” Derek said sadly

“She’s motivation. The alphas want you in their pack so they see it as if they eliminate her you’ll have nothing left, no reason to want to be good.” Stiles explained

“Are you suggesting that Jennifer is working for the alphas?”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting”

“Stiles…? What are you doing here?” Cora said softly, having woken up

“Here to make sure you’re okay and give Derek some moral support” Stiles told her

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind” Derek said softly; Cora shook her head gently

“I don’t”

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked concerned

“Pretty damn awful to be honest, I can burly sit up without it hurting!” Cora whined, a slight glint of her normal self, apparent in her tone

“Let me help you” Derek offered, extending his hand to help her, she accepted “Stiles could you move the pillows please” Derek asked

“Sure.” Stiles moved the pillows so the better supported Cora “Better?” Stiles asked her, she nodded. “Good” He responded smiling. The peace didn’t last though as a few seconds later Cora pushed Stiles to the top end of her bed and then lent over her bed before throwing up blood. “Oh that’s not good” Stiles stated.

“No, no it’s not!” Derek agreed as he helped Cora sit back and began to clean up the blood. “This cannot end well…”

 

The end (for now at least)…


End file.
